web_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker,' '''also known as '''Spider-Man', is a vigilante who fights crime across New York City. Biography Early Life Growing Up in New York Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York City to Richard and Mary Parker. Early in his youth, his parents had disappeared and he was raised by his aunt May Parker and uncle Ben Parker, who had died later in his life. Becoming Spider-Man Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider that had given him superhuman powers. These powers included strength, speed and agility equivalent to that of a spider. He was also to use his web shooters to swing from building to building and he had developed a power to adhere to most surfaces he touched. First Encounter with the Black Suit While on Battleworld, Parker had obtained the Black Suit, which had enhanced his abilities such as his strength and speed. It would also give him powers unlike the ones he initially had without it such as being able to use tendrils from the suit to attack his foes. Parker would then get rid of the Black Suit later in his life after he had found out the suit's relationship to him is symbiotic. Web of Shadows Ambushed by Venom On his birthday, Peter was ambushed by Venom in Manhattan. As Venom went to eat Peter, spores had started to release from the Symbiote onto Peter, recreating the Black Suit he had once wore. Peter and Venom then battled in the street as Venom attempted to harm Mary Jane Watson in anger. Peter managed to subdue Venom only for him to escape into the vents. Peter's enhanced anger due to the suit was subdued by Mary Jane calling out to Peter as she had been harmed in Venom's ambush. Peter then rushed to Mary Jane to check on her and as he had been checking on her, he had received a new phone from her as a birthday present. Gang War in Harlem To be added. Trouble in New York Encounter with Black Cat To be added. Assisting Moon Knight To be added. Encounter with Vulture To be added. The Invasion Begins To be added. Ambushed by Wolverine To be added. Assisting Wolverine To be added. Confronting Venom To be added. Chasing Electro To be added. Quarantine of New York Breaking the Tinkerer out of Ryker's Island To be added. Enlisted by S.H.I.E.L.D. To be added. Assisting Black Cat To be added. Fighting Symbiote Electro To be added. Protecting Stark Tower To be added. Fighting Symbiote Wolverine To be added. Evacuating Harlem To be added. Fighting Symbiote Black Cat To be added. Fighting Symbiote Vulture To be added. Battle of the Helicarrier To be added. Alternate Timeline Gang War in Harlem To be added. Being with Black Cat To be added. Threatening Vulture To be added. Setting Rhino Free To be added. Electro's Payback To be added. Crossing Wolverine To be added. Black Cat's Transformation To be added. Keeping the Black Suit and Betraying S.H.I.E.L.D. To be added. Killing Venom To be added. King of the Symbiotes To be added. Personality To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers * To be added. Abilities * To be added. Equipment Uniforms Relationships Family * Richard Parker † - Father * Mary Parker † - Mother * May Parker - Aunt * Ben Parker † - Uncle Allies * Mary Jane Watson - Girlfriend * Luke Cage * Rolling 7s - Temporary Enemies ** Rolling 7s Leader - Temporary Enemy * Park Avenues - Temporary Enemies ** Park Avenues Leader - Temporary Enemy * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Lover (alternate timeline) * Marc Spector/Moon Knight * James Howlett/Wolverine - Temporary Enemy * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Hank Pym * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Hank McCoy/Beast * Aleksei Systevich/Rhino * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (alternate timeline) * Max Dillon/Electro (alternate timeline) * Symbiotes (alternate timeline) Enemies * Symbiotes ** Eddie Brock/Venom † - Victim (alternate timeline) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Temporary Ally * Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Max Dillon/Electro * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Mary Jane Watson (alternate timeline) * Luke Cage (alternate timeline) * Rolling 7s (alternate timeline) ** Rolling 7s Leader † (alternate timeline) * Park Avenues ** Park Avenues Leader † (alternate timeline) * Marc Spector/Moon Knight (alternate timeline) * James Howlett/Wolverine (alternate timeline) * S.H.I.E.L.D. (alternate timeline) ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (alternate timeline) Appearances * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows ** Prelude ** He's Back ** Surgical Strikes ** Uncommon Sense ** Cage Match ** Chain Reaction ** Defend the Gas Station ** Wrecking Ball ** Who's the Boss? ** Parley in the Park ** Cut To The Chase ** Court Ordinance ** Birds of a Feather ** Hide and Seek ** Scarring Partners ** Sense of Dread ** Venom's Minions ** Shock Therapy ** Jail Break ** Escort them Out ** Fat Man Sings ** Who Needs Venomies ** Fully Charged ** Shock Tactics ** Airlift ** Talon Show ** Protect and Serve ** Mood Swings ** Get Outta Town ** Cat Fight ** Nesting Instincts ** Final Showdown * Spider-Man Classic Category:Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Characters Category:Spider-Man Classic Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes